Keeping Calm
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Andy needed someone to keep him calm, so of course he asked Sharon.
**Keeping Calm**

 **Fandom: Major Crimes**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Shandy**

 **Summary: Andy needs someone to keep him calm, so of course he asks Sharon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately. I have no beta either so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy. See you on the other side.**

-MAJOR-

Sharon rolled her eyes at her reflection. What had she been thinking, offering to go to Andy's daughter's wedding 3 hours before it was due to start. Thankfully Provenza had agreed to take Rusty out so after the case was wrapped up they were all okay to leave.

Since returning home, in record timing, she had tried three outfits. A red dress with a half up half down do. A lilac gown with a side ponytail and now she wore a lacy blue number, it was respectful but also allowed her to show off what some people would call a killer figure. She made her way to the living room checking over the flat and writing Rusty a quick note, just in case she was late home. As she carefully constructed said note there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Andy." She smiled opening the door coming face to face with a rather dashing Andy Flynn. He was wearing a black suit and bow tie. "I'm almost ready." She smiled again rushing down the corridor to dab some perfume on.

They walked a respective distance apart as they made their way to his car. For a while they were both very still and silent.

"Andy, are sure it's alright if I come along" she turned towards him.

"Yes, of course it is. I really need you there." He admitted pulling into the car park of the wedding venue. "Sharon I have still a lot of things to mend with my family and my ex-wife and I aren't on the best of terms. Not only do I enjoy your company...I somehow...feel calmer, when you are by my side" he explained his brown eyes avoiding her green ones.

"Thank you Andy. I never knew how much our friendship meant to you" she lightly touched his hand and they looked at each shy smiles forming.

"Who'd have thought I'd be best friends with the wicked witch" he teased as they got out the car, she laughed loudly.

"I bet you would have had nightmares if someone had told you that when we met." She chuckled, out the corner of her eye she saw a dark blonde woman by the door. Her arms were folded, Sharon could only assume she was unhappy with Andy.

"You finally made it then." The woman snipped as they reached the door. "And you brought a date, you never change do you?" Sharon had felt the woman's eyes stare her down and a wave of self-consciousness hit her, a sympathetic look from Andy made her feel a little better.

"I'm sorry about Amanda. She does tend to assume things pretty quickly. She was married to me for 10 years, she expects the worst" it was Sharon's turn to throw a sympathetic look to her 'non' date.

Sharon and Andy found Nicole and introductions were made.

"Nicole, this is my friend Sharon Raydor" his hand lingering on her back.

"It's lovely to meet you Sharon, I didn't know dad was bringing someone." She smiled genuinely.

"It was a last minute thing, we have had quite the day." She explained looking at Andy who nodded, the case with Mateo had affected him quite a bit. Nicole pointed out where Sharon should sit, smiling once more at the pair she left the room

"She seems nice dad. Do you work together?" Nicole asked now they were alone.

"Yes. Nicole she's wonderful, different from what I used to date. Sharon is very special to me" he holds her hand and tells her a little more about Sharon and how they didn't always get on and how he feels different around her. Amanda and her husband, Dean, came in.

The ceremony was beautiful, Sharon had smiled when Andy, Nicole AND Dean walked down the aisle together, she was very proud of her friend. When Andy came to sit he was more or less beside her so he handed her a handkerchief. Sharon did indeed use the handkerchief as Nicole married Charlie but she couldn't help but watch Andy. His face was lit up she could tell how proud he was of his little girl and she didn't blame him.

They made it to the reception quickly, Andy anxious not to cause an argument with Amanda or in fact Nicole. They walked in together, arm in arm and smiled at all the relatives and old friends who commented on how well Andy looked and how glad they were to see him. There were some snide comments, particularly from Amanda's side of the family.

"Well, is this your girlfriend of the month Andrew" his ex-mother in law had stared at Sharon making no effort to hide her obvious distaste. Sharon felt Andy tense but casually her fingers drummed on his arm and he simply smiled and said he was past all that and Sharon was just a friend. They successfully made it to their seats and enjoyed the meal. Before the dancing began Andy went to the bar to get sown drinks. Sharon had been shy to drink.

"It's alright I don't want any wine just a soda or something will be fine Andy"

"Sharon, if you want a wine I'll get you wine. No one will think badly of you." He chuckled leaving the table to collect a red wine and cranberry soda for himself.

He stood waiting hands in his pockets as he watched Nicole and Sharon talk, obviously about something exciting by the looks on heir faces. As he picked up Sharon's wine and his cranberry soda Amanda was right behind him.

"Really Andy! Here of all places" she hissed reaching for the wine. Andy pulled it away rolling his eyes.

"It's not for me. It's for Sharon. Anyway you should know by now I don't drink, I haven't in 10 years. I am sober and I plan to stay that way for everyone's sake. Lay off if you can't say anything positive, for Nicole's sake" he spoke calmly, his mind concentrating on Sharon.

"When did you become the honourable one? I guess your whore of a girlfriend helped eh?" Andy could feel himself snapping. He place the drinks down and narrowed his eyes at his ex-wife.

"You've gone too far Amanda. You can insult me as much as you like, I deserve it but Sharon is a great person and a friend and I'm sick of you poking at her. She is not a whore, I did not pay for her and yes, she does help which is a damn sight more than you are doing" he tried to keep a level voice but it got loud enough for Sharon and Nicole to notice.

"Mom, what are doing? I told you to try and be civil for one whole afternoon and you couldn't even do that" the look in her eye told those involved how upset and disappointed she was. While Nicole spoke to her mother Andy and Sharon stood by the bar.

"Thank you, for defending me." Sharon smiled.

Later, Amanda came over and apologized to them both and the two even got through a dance together. It was later into the evening that Andy finally convinced Sharon to dance with him. They began the dance at a respectable distance but the lower lighting and soft tones of the music somehow caused them to come closer together. Andy couldn't help but smile, here he was at his only daughter's wedding, his ex-wife not flashing him evils and the most beautiful woman in his arms. His cheek brushed the side of her head and he could smell the uniquely Sharon smell, peach and Lemon. She had laid her head against his chest and he felt how calm she was.

"Thank you" he mumbled

"It was my pleasure, I've had a lovely time. Nicole is a great person" Sharon answered lazily into his chest. Andy took the hint and led her off the dance floor. Sharon smiled and went to get their coats and her bag while Andy said goodbye to his daughter.

Nicole was talking with Amanda and Dean, to his surprise they all smiled at him. He shook Dean's hand, pecked Amanda's cheek and hugged Nicole.

"We had a lovely time but I think it's time to call it a night. We're both on call" he explained

"You work together?" Amanda smiled

"Yes we do, but well..." He began

"I'm his boss" Sharon finished, her tone a little more playful than usual. They both smiled at each, Sharon handing him his coat. With one final nod they turned and walked away.

-MAJOR-

They reached Sharon's condo at a reasonable time and were surprised to find Rusty wasn't there. Slowly Sharon took off her shoes and coat hanging it buy the door.

"Tea or coffee?" She asked making her way to the kitchen, Andy made a quick decision to stay by answering tea. They sat on the sofa and talked about Nicole and her brother as well as Sharon's children. It was uplifting.

"I best get going Sharon but thank you for everything" he stood and headed to the door

"It was nothing. I enjoyed myself and thank you for the company" she smiled back as he left he turned to kiss her cheek lingering for a little long than their friendship dictated. Her hand on his forearm took him from his blissful thoughts

"Andy I'm married." She whispered

"I know but he doesn't deserve you" he whispered back holding her elbow so she was closer to him.

"You think I don't know that. He is a lawyer...I have to be careful. I'm sorry" she apologized looking away causing her hair to cascade in front of her face.

"I'll wait for you, if you want." Her head raised and a smile crossed her face. He embraced her tightly before saying goodbye.

Once inside Sharon leaned against her door a careful hand pressed her cheek, where he had kissed her. Andy was a wonderful person and she couldn't deny her attraction to him, she'd just have to keep calm and wait for their time.

-MAJOR-

 **Authors Note: How was that? I adore Shandy and can't wait for season 5! Please leave a review as I always appreciate them.**

 **That Geek**


End file.
